


Doctor Who and the TARDIS: Scream of the Shalka

by kokooakdown



Series: Doctor Who and the TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokooakdown/pseuds/kokooakdown
Summary: In a continued search for her missing TARDIS the Doctor and her new friends escape UNIT detention and stumble upon the all-too-quiet town of Lannet and an alien invasion.





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scream of the Shalka](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422867) by Paul Cornell. 



"Yes, I'm on file as John Smith. The Doctor. Let me speak to Kate Stewart. She'll tell you everything you need to know."  
"Please, you're from Yorkshire--"  
"AGH!"  
"--You're going to answer all our questions about the murder of Grace O'Brien your kidnapping of her husband, grandson, and PC Khan. We know you're dangerous. So, again: who are you?"  
"Now you've got it."

This was getting her nowhere. Maybe if the others were trying, too. They do tend to believe humans more anyway.

After another 15 minutes or so of this back and forth an officer came in:  
"Send her back into the hold. We'll deal with her later. Now, we've got a call from France."  
"But she's about to break!"  
"I said now, Sergeant."

Alright, sergeant. That's information. Anyway, room's empty; time to make an escape.

***

"You lot are free to go."

It's hard to intimidate a cop, especially when Director Stewart had been cracking down on overreach, even if PC Khan might not know that. Was that really the Doctor?

***

 _Where am I, exactly? A bit--_ the sun was down now. She could look at the stars. _\-- west now. Lancashire? Not too far, that's alright. Ah, but the others have already left. Maybe if I head into town I'll find some way back to them._

She manages to find her way to a motorway. Ah! Signage!  
10 MILES TO LANNET  
Alright, should be able to make it there by sunrise. As good a place as any to start.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor arrives in Lannet, Lancashire and finds it quieter than she'd ever heard an English town.

About three miles on she sees a lorry.

"HEYHEYHEY!" She runs into the middle of the street. "HEYHEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!" Maybe the truck wouldn't stop? "HEYHEYHHEYHEYHEY!"  
She dives out of the way at the last moment, but the truck brakes, slowing to a crawl. "Get out the road, you madman!"  
The truck did not stop.

"Well, you're no fun."

She continues walking along the road, and about 20 minutes later, the truck passes her back, waving two fingers at her. What a rude man, what did I ever do to him, he's the one who didn't stop?

When she reached about 7 miles from the sign, 3 miles to the town, she found a huge pile of shop supplies, newspapers, everything a town of about 300 people would need to survive for a fortnight, the length of time she could tell from the newspapers. That's certainly odd, but she does stop to fill her stomach and grab a water bottle after giving them a scan and making sure they're not poisonous or otherwise inedible. A banana, and a jar of peanut butter, maybe not the best she can get from the unpreserved pile of detritus, but not bad and she'd been craving the salt. If on'y there'd been a jar of pickles...

Regardless, feeling better, and still with half the jar peanut butter, she reaches the town of Lannet and sets off into the surprisingly quiet streets.  
Well, that pub looks open, a good a place as any to find out what's going on.


End file.
